A Fortunate Opportunity
by StarDragon25
Summary: Mikan has a crush on Hajime, but he's already with someone. However, she takes a chance to confess her love for him. Will she be accepted or rejected?


**I-Is it alright if I can meet you and Ibuki at the sakura tree after school?,"** Mikan asked. She seemed really nervous and flustered when she asked for this odd request.

Hajime nods . **"Of course I'll see if she can make it."**

A small smile appeared on Mikan's face. She bows in her to thank him. **"T-Thank you so much."** She lifts her head up.

Hajime kindly smiled at her. **"You're welcome, Mikan."**

They go their respective classes and wait for the school day to end.

Mikan sat at her desk, a look of hopefulness was visible on her face.

During her time at Hope's Peak Academy, she has gotten to know and befriend some people. It made her feel her accepted and wanted for the first time in many years.

However, out of all of them, Hajime was the one that made her feel more accepted. Hw was nice to her and listened to her problems. His kindness and empathy towards others is mainly why she fell for him.

However, she was too late to confess. One day, Ibuki approached him and asked him to hang out with her after school and they did so for a few weeks.

Eventually, they began dating and that crushed Mikan's heart.

She kept quiet about her feelings, as she didn't want to ruin her friendship with them. Yet, her heart ached whenever she saw them together.

Mikan sighed as she reminded herself of the sadness she tried to repress.

She rested her head on the desk until class was over.

Once the final bell rang, she gathered her belongings and walked towards her destination.

 **"Mikan wants to meet us at the sakura tree? Oh, most interesting indeed,"** Ibuki grins.

 **"Yeah, although, I should had asked why she wanted to,"** Hajimereplied **.**

He picked up his bag as he and Ibuki exited the classroom and headed towards Mikan.

 **"Don't worry about it. Ibuki is sure that Mikan has a very good reason for this meeting,"** she assured him.

 **"If you say so."**

The both of them saw Mikan standing in front of the tree. A gentle smile was on her face.

 **"Hello Hajime and Ibuki,"** she politely greeted.

 **"Hi Mikan."**

 **"Nice to see you, Mikan!"**

A faint blush appeared on the purple-haired girl's face as she began to explain her for making them come all the way here.

 **"...There's something that I need to tell to the both of you."**

They became intrigued by her statement and listened.

Mikan looked at Hajime and went up to him. She held his hands.

 **"Mikan?"**

 **"Hajime, ever since you showed me kindness and helped me in my struggles, it made me think about you in a different way.**

She took a breath deep as her face began burning up.

 **"I-I know that it's too late to say this, but... I-I love you Hajime!"**

She looked away as she felt too embarrassed and afraid of his respond.

He looked at her, very surprised. **"Mikan..."**

 ** **"I-I know that you and Ibuki are together, but I can no longer hide my feelings anymore."****

She had tears in her eyes as she knew that the fateful rejection was seconds from happening. She feared that ruined their friendship, simply because of sadness and envy.

However, what happened next, she did not expect.

Hajime hugged her and gently stroked her hair.

 **"Please don't cry, it doesn't suit you Mikan,"** he softly said.

 ** **"But I-"****

Ibuki interrupted her before she could finish.

 **"Hajime's right. Besides you look much cuter when you're happy, Mikan."**

 **"Ibuki...?"**

Mikan felt confused, she just confessed her love foe Hajime in front of Ibuki, yet they weren't angry or insulted by it.

 ** **"Aren't you two mad at me?" I-I just said that I love Hajime right in front of you, Ibuki."****

Ibuki grins at her. **"Ibuki does not allow her emotions to get the best of her. Besides, Ibuki and Hajime have wanted to talk to you about this too."**

 ** **"What exactly?"****

Hinata lifted her chin up as he explained it to her.

 ** **"We noticed that you've been appearing very sad lately. We want to find out the cause of it and you confirmed our suspicions."****

 ** **"I-I did?"****

He smiles at her. ****"Of course. The two of us have decided that we wanted to make you happy. Mikan, we would like you to join our relationship."****

 ** **"W-What?!" M-Me?" But isn't that c-cheating?"****

 **"It's not. We have agreed on it together,"** he argues.

She felt a sparkle of hope inside her, but it sounded too good to be true.

 ** **"Please, Mikan. Ibuki would be very happy if you could join her relationship with Hajime."****

This was her only chance, she decided not to make the same mistake from before.

A smile appeared on her face as she accepted their proposal.

 ** **"I-If t-that's really okay, I-I'll join you."****

Hajime and Ibuki smiled.

Mikan felt so happy right now. The happiness she felt right now was the most she felt in a long time.

 **"Thank you, the two of you made me so happy."**

She closed her eyes and rested her on Hajime's chest. _"So cute,"_ the two of them though.


End file.
